Jetsons: The Movie (1990)
In the late 21st century, Spacely Sprockets and Spindles has opened a new mining colony on an asteroid. The proposed project is meant to produce product at 1/10 the cost of making the items on Earth. However, the factory continues to be sabotaged by someone or something, and as Cosmo Spacely (Mel Blanc) checks up on the 'Orbiting-Ore Asteroid' again, the latest head of the factory, Alexander Throttlebottom, has run off, making it four managers of the new plant that Spacely's lost so far. Fearing for his company (and profits), Spacely names George Jetson (George O'Hanlon) as Throttlebottom's successor and sends George and his family to the plant. While the family is thoroughly upset from having to have been thrown from their normal life style (and the plans that they had that day), they set up apartments on the adjoining apartment community to the Asteroid and its neighboring shopping complex. While it takes the family time to adjust, Elroy Jetson (Patric Zimmerman) meets a robot boy named Teddy-2 (Dana Hill), whom he first is at odds with, but eventually befriends. Teddy-2's father, Rudy-2 (Ronnie Schell), is the plant engineer and shows George around. Judy Jetson (Tiffany), meanwhile, is having a hard time adjusting, and accepting the fact that she lost her chance at a date with rock star Cosmic Cosmo (Steve McClintock), but soon feels better after meeting a teenage boy named Apollo Blue (Paul Kreppel). George soon figures he's ready to set the plant running again, and Mr. Spacely is all set to see the plant working full-throttle, and soon to churn out the 1,000,000th Spacely Sprocket. However, the opening day festivities give way to panic as the factory is sabotaged once again. Over the next several days, George and Rudy-2 try to fix things, but the problems persist, to the point that Mr. Spacely heads on up to check on things. Thinking he has to take charge, George stays overnight, only to fall asleep and be taken off by the mysterious saboteurs. Elroy, Teddy-2, and their neighbor Fergie Furbelow (Russi Taylor) sneak into the plant, and meet Squeep (Brian Cummings), a member of an adorable-looking alien race known as Grungees. Squeep tells them (with Teddy-2 translating) that the factory is actually drilling into his people's community, which is based inside the asteroid. Soon, Jane, Judy, Apollo, Rudy-2, and Astro show up, and realize what is happening as well. George is found hog-tied in the Grungee's colony, and soon realizes just what the factory is doing. But Spacely doesn't; seeing his factory at a stand-still, he starts it up (after disconnecting Rudy-2, who tries to stop him), nearly burying Elroy and Squeep alive under rubble, and prompting everyone in the asteroid to get top-side, where George manages to shut down the factory, and show his boss exactly what he's doing. After some talk, when George finally stands up to his boss, they come to an agreement: the Grungees will run the plant, and create new Spacely Sprockets through recycling old ones (thus stopping the further destruction of the Grungee's homeworld). Spacely Sprockets reaches the 1,000,000th sprocket, and when George asked about being promoted, Spacely retorts, stating that "he's lucky that he'll be getting his old job back". George however knows that he is no longer needed at the Asteroid and will have to return home. And so, the Jetsons bid their new friends a tearful goodbye, and head back to their apartment on Earth. As the family passes over the factory, the Grungees arrange themselves to form the words "THANKS GEORGE," as a final grateful goodbye to George for saving their home.